Your One Love
by 666devilchild
Summary: Sanosuke and Minako are two people from different towns with the same destination. What will their future hold in store for them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sanosuke stared at Kenshin, Kauro, and Yahiko, trying really hard not to laugh. He had just informed them that he planned to leave for Kyoto to try and see if maybe, just maybe, an old friend of his will help him train. "Why do you need to leave for Kyoto? Can't he come here?" Kauro asked.

Sano laughed, "wow Kauro, I'd think that you'd be excited to see me go."

Kauro stared at him, "it's just that it's going to be a bit quieter without you here."

Yahiko nodded, "it's going to be really different."

Kenshin shrugged, "well, if you really feel like you need to do this then I only have on thing to say, be careful."

"I expected as much," Sano said, happily.

"And don't gamble so much!" Kauro said. Sano just laughed as he walked back to his room. He wasn't planning on leaving until tomorrow, that way he would have time to pack. And he'd have one more chance to make fun of Kauro's cooking. He chuckled to himself as he looked around his room.

"Wow, there isn't much for me to take," he said to himself. "In fact there's nothing for me to take." He shrugged and sat down on the floor, wondering if his 'friend' really would help him out. They hadn't talked in almost four years, and the last time they did there was a giant fight.

_Sanosuke stood in front of Shiro, fists clenched. "I can't believe you! I thought you were my friend!" Shiro shouted._

_Sanosuke shook his head, "listen! I didn't mean for anything to happen!"_

_Shiro pointed his finger at him, "don't lie to me! My sister thought you cared for her and you broke her heart, but before that you had to take her innocence!"_

"_I did no such thing! I swear it Shiro!" Sanosuke pleaded. "You don't know your sister very well, or me for that matter, if you actually think that I would do something like that! She's lieing to you, not me!"_

_Shiro lunged, "don't talk about my sister like that!" He punched Sano in the face, sending him flying. Sano got back up quickly and struck back. From there it was an all out brawl, but Shiro was stronger, even if only by a little, and beat Sanosuke, leaving him on the ground in pain. "If you ever come back to Kyoto, then be prepared to face me agian!"_

"Sano! Dinner's ready!" Kauro yelled from outside. He got up and walked outside.

"Well, one more night of your cooking Kauro and I probably wont have another decent meal in a while," he said sarcastically.

Kauro growled slightly, "if you don't want to eat it then don't!"

"Now, now little missy, don't worry. It was only a joke!" Sano said quickly, taking the bowl from Kauro. She smiled at you and shook her head.

"So you're not leaving until tomorrow morning?" Kenshin asked. Sano nodded, choking down a bite of Kauro's cooking.

He had to admit that it was a little bit better than usual, but he wouldn't admit that to Kauro. No way would he admit it.

✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠✠

Minako went outside and sighed, staring at the sky. She had a bucket in her hand that her mother had sent her to go fill with water. "MINAKO! HURRY UP!" her mother yelled from inside. She rolled her eyes and went to the stream, filling the bucket up.

She went inside and put the water on the counter, "here's your water mom." She went to go back to her room, but her father stopped her.

"Listen here child. You need to show more respect for your mother. Getting water is a simple chore," he said, pointing his finger in your face.

"I'd be perfectly happy to do it if I wasn't always getting yelled at," she defended.

"Don't argue with me!"

"I wasn't arguing! Now I'm arguing, but I wasn't before!"

Her father stood up and slapped her, "raise your voice to me again and you'll be out of this house! Now get to your room and don't expect any dinner tonight!"

Minako stalked off angrily, tears stinging her eyes. She went to her room and stopped when she saw her brother. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the little failure."

She glared at him, "I'm not in the mood for you right now!"

"What happened this time? I heard dad yelling, but I didn't know why," he said. She turned her head so her hair covered her face. "Let me see," he said. Minako tried to get away, but he grabbed her chin and moved her hair. There was a giant red mark on her cheek that was slowly turning to a purple bruise. "Oh my god! That's a huge mark!"

"All right, you've seen it, now let me go," she said angrily, moving away from him.

"Minako, really, I am sorry," he said quietly.

"I'm leaving tomorrow night," Minako said. "I'll be leaving for Kyoto."

"When did you plan this?" her brother asked.

"Right now," she said, before entering her room and closing the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sanosuke headed out of the dojo early in the morning, waving good-bye to Kenshin and Kauro. Yahiko was still asleep, but Sano could really care less. The kid was great and all, but he really got on his nerves, especially in the morning. Before leaving Tokyo, he stopped at Akebeko to say bye to Tae and Tsubame. "You're leaving?" Tae asked, handing him a cup of tea.

He nodded, "yeah. I don't know when I'm coming back. I guess it kinda depends on whether or not the guy I'm going to see will help me or not."

Tae nodded, "well, when you get back I expect at least some kind of present from Kyoto. Especially since you haven't paid off your tab yet. And don't think you can go to my sister's shop and do the same thing."

"You have a sister?" Sano asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Her name is Sae, and we're twins, so if you see her, try not to yell out my name," Tae said.

Tsubame came out with a bag, "this has some food in it for your trip, Sano." Ever since she had met Yahiko, she wasn't as shy as before, but she was still quit.

"Thanks kiddo. And if that Yahiko gives you any trouble, just pound him on the head and tell him it's from me." She smiled and he left, the bag of food in one hand and the other waving good-bye. It was only 7:00 in the morning, yet it was hotter than hell outside, and it would get worse as the day wore on. A few hours later, Sano was wishing h ha remembered to get water. He took off his top and threw it over his shoulder. Sweat dripped down his face and he had to constantly wipe his forehead so the sweat wouldn't drip into his eyes. As the day wore on the temperatures kept rising and he felt ready to drop at any moment. That evening he found a clearing that he could rest in. As he laid on his back he remembered the village he had passed through. It had looked almost deserted except for one girl who was carrying a water bucket that looked like it weighed more than she did. He was tempted to ask her if he could have some water, but the guarded look she gave him made him stop and keep walking.

Minako left the house in the afternoon to get more water for her mother. As she was coming back, struggling with the bucket, she saw a tall man that was walking down the road. He had spiky brown hair that looked like a bird's nest and brown eyes. He didn't look familiar, so Minako immediately thought "stranger" and kept her distance. At one point he looked like he was going to come over to her, but he didn't. She went inside and set the water down on the counter. "Is there anything else you need?"

Her mother glanced at her with suspicion in her eyes. Minako had been acting very behaved today and her mother thought there was something going on. Which was true. "No, that's all for now. Dinner will be ready in about an hour."

Minako nodded and left the house again. She wanted to talk to her brother, but he was in the field with dad, so she couldn't. Instead she walked down the road leading out of town and ran up the hill. From there she could just make out the shape of the man who had come into her village. He crested another hill and was out of sight. She wandered back home and into her room. There, she looked around for things that she could take with her. If she carried around a bag of clothes then that would slow her down quite a bit, but the thought of arriving in Kyoto in the same clothes that she left in was a bit disgusting. She finally decided that she would take her shinai and the money she had saved up, which was quite a bit really, and wait until she got to Kyoto to get new clothes. There was a knock on her door and her brother slid it open. "How did you know I wasn't getting dressed or something?" she asked angrily. "The least you could do is wait until I tell you it's okay to enter."

"All right, I'm sorry. I just thought you might want something before you leave tonight," he said.

"Like what?" Minako asked, a little confused.

"Like this," he said, pulling a sword out from behind his back. "I bought it a while ago, but never got a chance to use it."

He handed it to her and she took it, "but why are you giving this to me?"

"You might need it more than I do," he said. "And don't worry about getting trouble in Kyoto for wearing it. Everyone has a sword there." He smiled at her, "besides, you have more training in how to use a sword than I do."

It was true. Her best friend's dad ran a dojo a couple houses away and she went there everyday to practice. Although he mainly taught the shinai, Minako and her friend convinced him to teach them with real swords. Minako's parents found out and forbid her from going ever again, but she still went anyway. She might be only 17, but she's amazing with a sword. On her brother's spare time he would teach her to spar, that way she wouldn't get knocked on her ass right away in a fight. "Thanks a lot," she said, smiling at her brother.

"No problem kiddo," he said, ruffling her hair.

"KIDS! DINNER!" their mother yelled quite loudly.

"Why does she always have to yell like we're a mile away?" Minako asked as they walked out of her room together.

"No idea, but at least you won't have to hear it anymore," her brother said. "Just be careful out there. If anything happened to my favorite sister, then I don't know what I would do."

"Favorite sister?" I'm your only sister," she said, punching her brother in the arm.

Minako grabbed the sword her brother had given her and strapped it to her waist. She snuck into the kitchen and grabbed some food, wrapping it in a kerchief before heading out the door. She sighed and looked back at her house, knowing that no one, except her brother, would even miss her. She started out along the road and said good-bye to her hometown,

Almost four hours later she began to feel tired, but she told herself that she would go till dawn, then find somewhere to rest. If only for a few hours, anyway. She had her money in a coin purse attached to her pants and they jingled with every step she took. She began to get nervous, wondering if there were any bandits around. She stopped and grabbed a cloth from her makeshift bag with her food in it. She wrapped the coins tightly in the cloth and put it back in the purse. The jangling was muffled and she feel a bit better, but still wary. Dawn was approaching and Minako was stifling the urge to yawn. She walked off the trail in search of a clearing to rest in. She had found one, but the man she had seen earlier that day already occupied it. He was sitting up and rubbing his eyes, but stopped when he saw her.

Sano woke up a little before dawn and stretched. He had forgotten how hard the ground was and was a little cramped, but he worked out the kinks as he sat there. He was rubbing his eyes when he heard someone enter the clearing. He looked up and saw the girl who had looked at him so strangely the day before. She looked about ready to drop from exhaustion, but seemed too busy in studying him to notice. "Um, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was…" she trailed off. "Why do you want to know?"

"I was just asking. No need to get offensive," he said. "At any rate, you can have the clearing to sleep. I was just getting ready to leave."

"Who said I was going to sleep?"

"Well, why else would you be here? Unless you're looking for a stream, but there's none around here."

"Actually there's one a mile back," she told him. "Where are you going?"

Sano stood up and watched as her head tilted up to look him in the eyes, "to Kyoto. How about you?"

"Kyoto," she said. "What's your name?"

"Sagara Sanosuke. What's with all the questions?" he asked suspiciously.

"I was just wondering. Now who's getting offensive?" she said.

He twitched slightly. _"This girl is just like Yahiko. She has a smart mouth and she's probably a smart ass, too." _he thought to himself. "What's your name?"

"Minako. I don't have a last name, so don't as."

He noticed the sword on her hip, "where'd you get the sword from?"

"My brother. Why?"

"Where'd he get it from?"

Minako looked angry, "if you're implying that he stole it, I suggest you shut your mouth before I shut it for you!" Her fists were clenched and she didn't look all that tired anymore.

"I wasn't implying anything. No need to get all worked up about it," Sano said, trying not to laugh. The sun was coming up and he was able to get a better look at her. She had black hair and light brown eyes. She wasn't very tall, maybe 5' 6", but she wasn't as scrawny as he had first thought. In fact, she was almost more curvy than Kauro was. "How old are you?" She looked at him and smiled. "I'm 19. Now that you know my age, what's yours?"

"I'm 17, but how do I know you're not lying about your age?" she asked.

"You don't, but if you really thought that then why did you answer the question?" he asked. _"Interesting. She's the same age as Kauro." _

"Why are you going to Kyoto?" she asked, sitting on the ground.

She looked tired again, now that she wasn't angry. "I'm going to visit an old friend. How about you?"

She looked away for a minute and then back at him, "I'm running away from home. I left last night so my parent wouldn't stop me."

"Hm, I did that once when I was10," Sano said. "You look pretty tired, so I'm going to get on my way and let you get some sleep."

"Oh, um, okay," she said. He smiled and walked out of the clearing and back onto the road. As he was walking he watched three guys walk past. They looked drunk and Sano's thoughts flashed back to the girl, Minako. _"Well, the clearing is pretty well hidden. And they don't look like they're ready to rest, so she should be fine," _he thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Minako heard people coming along the trail. They were really rowdy and they all sounded drunk. She began to worry, but stopped when they walked right past the clearing and didn't bother coming to see if it was there or not. "Hey! I thought you said we were going to find some place to sleep at soon!" one of the guys said.

"Fine! Go back and see if you can find a clearing of some sort," another said.

Minako's heart skipped a beat as the bushes moved and one of the guys came in. "Well, what do we have here," he said as he spotted Minako. "Hey guys! I found a clearing! And it came with a special prize!"

The other two guys came in and saw her. "Oh, nice," one said, eyeing Minako up and down.

"Don't even think about coming near me!" she shouted, raising her hands to protect herself. She had momentarily forgotten about the sword, but by the time she had remembered it, it was too late.

One of the men grabbed her arms and pushed her in front of him. "Now, now. Don't struggle so much and it won't be that bad," he whispered in her ear. He grabbed her breast and she screamed, since it was the only thing left for her to do now. _"Hopefully that Sano_ _guy is still near enough to hear me," _she thought.

"Shut up!" one of the guys said, slapping her across the face. He hit her on the bruise her father had given her and she stopped. "Good girl. Now don't scream or we'll gag you." He came closer, his hands up to grab her when someone else came into the clearing.

Minako looked to see Sano standing there. "Let her go," he said calmly.

"Now why would we do that, you bird-haired punk!" the guy holding her asked.

"I asked politely. Now I'm just gonna have to kick your ass," he said.

One of the guys rushed at him and Sano swung, knocking the man to the ground. The other guy (not the one holding Minako) came at him from the side, attempting to get him in a blind spot. His fist hit Sano's side, but Sano just laughed and elbowed the guy in the face, shattering his nose. He kicked him the face and sent him flying into a tree. He faced the one holding Minako, "now, you can either let her go or I can send you flying too."

"I don't think so," he said. He began walking backwards, dragging Minako with him. "If you want her, then come get her." Minako felt a sharp point against her back and realized that the guy had a suntetsu.

Sano rushed at him. "Wait!" she yelled. Sano stopped and looked at her like she was crazy. "He has a sun-" she stopped when the guy stabbed the blade into her back a little.

"Shut up wench!" he growled, driving the blade a little deeper. She gasped and Sano seemed to get angry. With surprising speed, he was in front of the two of them and kicked the guy in the head. This was one of the times Minako was glad that she was short. As the man fell the suntetsu was pulled out of her back and she fell forward, on Sano.

He caught her, "hey there. You all right?"

She was about to say something sarcastic, but stopped. This guy saved her life and she wasn't about to make him feel sorry for doing so. "I'm fine," she said. He helped her up straight and looked at her back.

"It's not very deep, but you'll probably have a scar," Sano said.

"Well, it'll just blend in with the other ones," she said. Her eyes widened and she slapped a hand over her mouth. "Pretend you didn't hear that." Sano looked at her, but nodded his head. He looked at the guy he had just kicked and laughed.

"He was knocked out with one kick. That's great," he said.

"It's obvious he was the weaker of the three, otherwise he never would have backed away from you," Minako said. She touched the hole in her shirt and pulled her finger away. There was blood covering the entire tip of it and she grimaced. "Well, I'm not tired now. I wouldn't even be able to sleep here even if I was." She looked at the three guys and chuckled.

"Since we're both going to Kyoto, why don't we just travel together," Sano suggested. "And that way I won't have to run back if you get into trouble again."

Minako nodded, "fine with me, but uh, don't slow me down."

Sano twitched slightly, making Minako laugh. _"She is most definitely like Yahiko," _he thought as he followed her out of the clearing. She bent down to grab her makeshift bag of food and checked her pants for the coin purse. It was still there and she nodded. "So, how much you got in there?"

"Enough to get me new clothes and a small place in Kyoto," she said. "And I'm not spending any on the way there either, so don't get any ideas."

Sano shrugged, "never even thought about it." She rolled her eyes, but said nothing. They traveled in silence for an hour before Minako grabbed her stomach.

"Mind if we stop to eat real quick?" she asked. Sano shrugged and she sat down on a rock and pulled out an onigiri, eating it quickly. "Want one?" she asked between bites.

"No thanks. Got my own," Sano said, pointing to his bag. He watched as she sat on the rock and ate. She kept glancing down the road from the way they had came. "Do you expect those guys to come by?"

"Hm? Oh, no. I'm waiting for my father to come down the road yelling my name," she said. She didn't sound to excited.

"And if he does come?"

"Then I break out into a run and don't stop until I lose him," she said. "They're probably asking my brother if he knows where I went and when I'll be back."

"Does he know?" She nodded and finished the onigiri.

"I told him what I was planning to do. That's why he gave me the sword before I left."

"Why didn't you use the sword when you were attacked? It would have made more sense than trying to fight them off with your fists," Sano said.

Minako blushed, "I forgot about it. I'm not use to carrying it, and whenever I've fought before it was always with my fists, since nobody in the village really uses a sword anyway. And besides, they were unarmed and it would have been unfair."

"Who cares about fairness when you're about to get raped?" Sano asked. "And that one guy wasn't unarmed."

"All right, but a sword against a suntetsu?"

"Who cares?" Sano asked. "Unless of course you don't know how to use it."

"Now I'm insulted. Why would I carry a sword if I didn't know how to use it?" Minako asked.

"There's people who do it to seem tough," Sano said.

"Yeah, and those are the people who get called out to a fight and lose horribly because they didn't know how to even hold a sword," she said. "I'm not one of those people."

Sano nodded, and stood up, "you ready to keep walking?"

"Yeah, let's go." She stood up and almost fell over, but Sano caught her.

"Are you sure you're all right?" he asked. Minako nodded and stood up straight. "Well, if it starts to hurt real bad then tell me and we'll stop again."

"Fine," she said. Although they both knew that she would do no such thing, so Sano decided he was going to watch her carefully. By nightfall they had passed through another town, and Sano had suggested that they stay at the inn. Minako's only reply was to ask if he had the money to rent a room, 'cause she wasn't paying for it.

"I can't believe you choose to sleep on the ground," Sano said. "One night wouldn't have hurt."

"Will you stop whining? This is the first time I've had the chance to sleep since I left. The last thing I want to hear is you complaining. Besides, we reached the town with four hours of light left," Minako said, irritably.

Sano glared at her, "wow, you're even grouchier when you're tired then when your awake." She threw a stone at his head and he dodged. He didn't see the other one coming his way and it left a big red mark on his forehead. "Thanks for that."

"Anytime," Minako said. She curled up on the ground and laid her head on her arm, falling asleep almost immediately. Sano leaned against a tree and watched her. He had to admit that she was actually very cute, especially when she was asleep and not nagging at him. She reminded him a lot of Yahiko, but of Kauro at the same time. She could be a real smart ass at times, but she was really sweet if you gave her the chance.

He thought about Kyoto next, and of Shiro. _"Wonder what kind of reception I'm gonna get,"_ he thought. Then he wondered if Shiro's little sister had gotten anyone else into trouble with her little lies.

"_Come on Sano! It'll be fun!" she said, smiling at him. "And Shiro will never find out, I promise." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to a place in the woods. She leaned up, trying to kiss him, but he stopped her._

"_Listen, I don't think this is a good idea. Shiro is my best friend, and I don't want to do anything that would jeopardize that," he said._

"_Are you telling me that his friendship is more important than what we have?"_

"_What do we have?" Sano asked. "I mean, do you really feel anything, anything at all?"_

"_Of course I do! But if you don't, then I guess it doesn't matter!" She left him there to stare after her. He knew that she wanted him to stop her and say something to make her feel better, but he didn't. That was the mistake he made, because right after that she went to her brother and told him the lie that ruined their friendship. He still remembered her last words to him, "if I can't have you, then no one will, not even Shiro."_

"Hey Sano, wake up," Minako said, poking him in the arm.

He opened an eye and closed it again as the bright sunlight hit it. "When did you get up?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

"About twenty minutes ago. I took the liberty of making breakfast," she said. He opened his eyes and saw a small fire.

"Where'd you get the meat at?" he asked, seeing some in a pot of stew.

"From my food bag. The pot is yours. I found it while looking for some other things to add," she said.

Sano laughed, "I had no idea there was a pot in there. Little Tsubame must have stuck it in there."

"Who?" Minako asked. "We're going to have to eat it right out of the pot since neither of have bowls."

He nodded. "Tsubame is this little girl who works at a restaurant in Tokyo. She handed me the bag of food before I left."

"She sounds sweet," Minako said, a weird glint in her eyes.

"She's also ten, so don't go getting any ideas about the two of us," Sano said. Minako laughed and Sano smiled, "yeah, I thought you were thinking that."

She shook her head, "of course I wasn't. Well, maybe a bit." She seemed to be in a better mood today, but that's probably because of the rest she had gotten.

"How's your back?"

"Fine," she said. "It was a little stiff this morning, but that was probably from sleeping on the ground, not the wound."

Sano was about to say something about staying at that inn, but didn't want to ruin her good mood too early in the day. He did have to travel with her until they reached Kyoto. Knowing his luck he'd end up saying something later and she would throw another stone at his head.

"You have a bruise," Minako said suddenly. He glanced at her and she pointed to his forehead, "where I hit you with the stone last night. And I'm sorry about that, by the way."

"Don't worry. I've had worse," Sano said, thinking back on all those times that Kauro had thrown pots and pans and shinais and god knows what else at him. Minako saw the smile, but didn't say anything about it. They finished the stew and Minako went to a stream she had found to wash it out. She came back and saw Sano adding her bag of food to his. "There, now we have one bag to worry about instead of two."

Minako smiled, "good idea."

"Of course it is. I'm the one who thought of it," Sano said with a smile. She laughed again and Sano stared at her for a moment. "You have a very nice laugh."

She blushed and looked at her feet, "um, thanks."

"And you need to smile more often," he added, poking her cheek. She slapped his hand away but smiled nonetheless. He walked out of the clearing with Minako following, still staring at the ground. After a while he looked back to make sure she was still there. "You're being awfully quiet."

"There's nothing to talk about," Minako said. "If you want me to talk then maybe you should think up a topic."


	4. Chapter 4

Sano thought for a minute and nodded, "all right. How do you feel talking about your family?"

Minako shrugged, "I don't mind."

"All right then, start talking."

"Well, my dad owns a farm and him and my brother work in it almost everyday. My mom stays inside all the time, she never goes outside, and cleans and cooks, you know, mother stuff. She has me run around and get the water and the vegetables and all that. Since I'm the youngest most people would think that I got spoiled more than my brother, but that wasn't the case. My father hates me because he wanted another son to help with the work load, and instead he got me. My mother thought that the only good thing about me was that I could go out and do all the hard work while she cooked. I even did most of the cleaning," Minako started. "My brother was usually nice to me, but sometimes he would get me mad just for the hell of it. His usual way of doing that was to call me the 'little failure' since that's what my dad first thought of me."

Sano looked at her. She seemed so calm on the outside as she was telling him the story that he would have thought she was fine with it, but he used to watching people's eyes and he saw the pain she felt. "That's kind of sad."

"You get used to it after a while," she told him. "I only really had one friend and her dad was the one who taught me how to use a sword, as well as a shinai. What about you?"

Sano sighed, "my dad was a farmer and there isn't much to say about my mom. But when I was nine I ran away from home, hoping to prove to my family that I could do something great. I was found by the Sekiho Army and they took me under their wing, training me and all that. One day my captain, Sagara Sozo, was beheaded and the Sekiho Army was called a fake by the very same government that set it up." He clenched his fists angrily. "A few years after that I became a fight merchant, and I even owned a zanbato. But the last fight I bought, it ended up breaking."

Minako looked at him, "you took the captain's last name?"

"I was a farmer's son, therefore I had no last name. And Captain Sagara was more of a father to me than my own was," Sano explained. "He told me not to go with it because it sounded dorky, but I did it anyway. It was the only way I could think of to keep his memory alive."

Minako smiled, "that's sweet, and kind of cute."

Sano looked at her, "cute wasn't really what I was going for when I was twelve and made the decision, but okay."

"I'm sorry, but it was," Minako said. "Now what do we talk about?"

"I've no idea," Sano admitted. They walked along in silence when they reached another town. "This place is deserted," he said.

"No it's not, they just don't like strangers. They have look-outs a mile ahead of the village and a mile behind that way they can send messages by birds to warn everyone that someone is coming."

"You seem to know a lot about this place," Sano said.

"Yeah, and we had better hurry up and get out as soon as possible. If we linger then they have a tendency to get angry," Minako said. Sano nodded and sped up a little, still looking around. A door creaked open and a little boy came running out.

"Look mommy! It's Minako!" he said, jumping up and down, pointing at her. A small woman with light brown hair walked out and grabbed her son's hand.

"Come inside now Jio," she said, pulling him away. His lip quivered as he was pulled back inside and Minako kept looking straight ahead. Sano waited until they were well away from the village to ask Minako what just happened.

"What the hell was that all about?" he asked.

"I used to visit here all the time with my brother when he came to sell vegetables. That woman was someone that would let me inside her house all the time. We would talk and she would make me food while my brother was bargaining with the market people. Three years ago she had a son, Jio, and I would help her watch him whenever I came by. A few months ago my brother and I came to sell the vegetables, but we were told to leave. The last batch of food they had bought from us made everyone sick. We didn't know that the vegetables had been infected by parasites, but they blamed us nonetheless. Jio had gotten seriously ill and everyone thought he was going to die. His mother never forgave us." Minako had her head down, trying to hide the tears that were forming around her eyes. They spilled over, but she kept walking, trying to hide them from Sano.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "But how did they know that it was your crops and not from someone else?"

"Because we were the only one's who sold to them. Nobody else would take the time to come out here and do it, and the soil here isn't good enough to start a farm," she said. The tears were gone, but the sadness wasn't. Sano could hear it in her voice. He didn't know what to say so he squeezed her shoulder lightly. He saw a small smile but it was gone almost as soon as it had appeared.

"It's getting dark, we should find somewhere to sleep," Sano said. Minako nodded and Sano sighed. "Listen," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders and turning her to face him, "it wasn't your fault, no matter what they made you believe. You already said that you guys didn't know about the parasites, and if the people at that village can't understand that, then they're stupid." He lifted her chin again, "and what did I say about smiling more?"

"I've been smiling all day! My cheeks hurt I've been smiling so much." Minako broke away from his grasp, "now where are we going to find a place sleep?"

"In a clearing, like the last few times we've stayed at," Sano said.

"Okay, but have fun finding a place," she said. "There's no clearings around here for miles still."

Sano slumped his shoulders, "are you kidding me?"

"Not at all. Sorry," Minako said. "If we walk fast then we could find one a little after nightfall, but the next one I know about his almost five miles up ahead, or we can go ten miles in the woods to find one."

"I'll go with the five mile option," Sano said. Minako nodded and led Sano to another clearing. She went off the trail and found a clearing soon after. It was almost pitch black when they found it, and Minako tripped over a tree root and fell to her knees.

"Ow!" she said, standing up again. She rubbed her knee and realized it was wet. "What the hell? I didn't fall that hard, did I?"

Sano shrugged, although Minako couldn't see it. "Maybe we should lay down and not worry about doing anything until morning, when we can see."

"Can you sleep on an empty stomach?" Minako asked, chuckling.

"Of course I can! What makes you think I can't?"

"You mean you want a reason besides that you complain almost every three hours of being hungry?"

"Well if you didn't ration how much we ate every day then we-"

"We would be completely out of food. This has to last us till Kyoto," Minako said, cutting him off. "I can't even trust you to carry the food after yesterday when you tried to eat some." She sat down on the ground and put the bag of food in her lap. Sano sighed and sat down next to her. He heard her rustling through the bag and reach for something. She grabbed his arm and put an onigiri in it. "Here, now stop your whining." Sano ate the onigiri in two bites and reached for the bag. Since it was dark he misjudged where the bag was at and ended up grabbing Minako's hand again. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Oops," he said, letting go quickly. "I, uh, meant to grab the bag." She didn't say anything, "I mean it!"

"I believe you...kind of," Minako said, laughing at him.

"I'm going to sleep now," Sano said, laying down on the ground. Minako laid down a little ways away and fell asleep.

In the morning Sano was the first to wake up and watched as the dawn arrived. Minako was still sleeping and he gave her another hour before he waked her up. "Hey, time to get up."

She opened her eyes slowly and stretched, yawning. "Did you by chance make breakfast?" Sano smiled sheepishly and she groaned, "of course not. That would make to much sense." She reached for the bag and her eyes widened, "where's the bag at?"

"What are you talking about?" Sano asked.

"The bag is gone!" Minako said.

Sano laughed, "I'm sorry Minako. I had too," he said while pulling the bag out from behind his back.

Minako clenched her fists and glared at him, "you are insufferable!" She snatched the bag away and grabbed out food for breakfast.

"I'm sorry," Sano said, taking a bite from the pan she was making breakfast in.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are." They finished a breakfast and headed back on the road. They walked for a couple hours in complete silence when Minako spoke up. "Sorry about snapping at you."

"Don't worry about it kiddo," Sano said, rubbing her head.

She had a flashback to when her brother had done the same thing to her the day she had left and stepped away from Sano. "Don't do that."


	5. Chapter 5

**Back at Minako's old home:**

"Where could she have possibly run off too!" Minako's mother said. She looked at her son, "did she tell you where she was going?"

He shook his head, "no. This is a surprise to me as much as it is you."

"And yet you don't seem too surprised," his father said, looking at him straight in the eyes. "Where did she go?"

"How many times do I have to say it? I don't know."

"Minako tells you everything, and I know that she wouldn't leave without at least telling you," his father said. "I also noticed that your sword is missing. So unless she came into your room and stole it while you were sleeping, you knew she was leaving."

"I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone," he said. "And I'm not about to break that promise."

"But-" his mother began, but his father raised a hand.

"Fine, but just remember that if she gets hurt then it's because you didn't tell us where she went."

"You can't blame this on me. It's her choice that she left!" he said, getting up angrily. He stormed out the house and down the road, stopping at a stream and sitting down. He laid back and stared at the darkening sky, wondering how far away his sister was and if she was okay. He fell asleep where he was at.

**Back on the road to Kyoto:**

Minako looked at the sky and saw it was getting dark. Her and Sano were currently in a town and Sano was trying to get her to rent out a room at a tavern. "Come on Minako! It's the last town to Kyoto and I'm sick and tired of sleeping on the ground. Please?"

"No! I need this money for when we get to Kyoto!" Minako said.

Sano grabbed her purse and dumped half the money out. "Look at this, this is enough to get you new clothes and pay a small house rent off for a few months. And this is only half of it! One night in a tavern isn't going to do anything!"

"Give me back my money!" she said, snatching her coins from his hand. She reached for the purse but he held his hand up over his head. "Sano! Give it back!" She jumped up and down, trying to reach it, but couldn't. _"I hate being short!" _she thought to herself. "Sano, this isn't funny! Give it back!"

"Not until you promise me that you'll rent out a room," Sano said, still holding the bag over his head.

"Or I can just go to the police and tell them that you're stealing my money," Minako said.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Want a bet?" She opened her mouth and took a deep breath, getting ready to yell for the police. Sano rolled his eyes and dropped the purse into her outstretched hand. "Good boy. Now let's go get a room at the tavern."

Sano stood there with his mouth held open, "what the hell?"

"Well, you said you wanted to sleep in the tavern tonight so let's go," she said. He followed her inside and up to a room. There was only one bed and Minako looked at the floor. "Um, I don't think either of us are going to be sleeping on the floor."

Sano put an arm around her shoulders, "looks like your dreams are finally coming true. You get to sleep in a bed with me."

Minako gave him an odd look, "oh yeah, because that's all I was hoping for." She looked back at the bed, "why does it have to be so small?"

"No idea, but I'm going to bed now." Sano laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. "It's really comfortable after sleeping on the ground for almost a week."

Minako sighed and laid down on the opposite side of the bed and rolled over on her side so her back was to Sano. She fell asleep rather quickly and Sano laughed to himself. He fell asleep soon after. Minako woke up in the middle night and realized that her head was on Sano's chest. She went to sit up, but couldn't move because his arm was wrapped around her waist. "Dammit," she said softly. She tried to move his arm off of her but that didn't go so well, in fact it caused him to wake up.

"What's going on?" he said sleepily.

"Um, nothing, just go back to sleep," she said. He lifted his head to look at her, then realized what was going on. He smiled at her and wrapped his arm tighter around her waist. "What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep. Good night," he said, closing his eyes.

"Let me go, Sano. You can sleep after you let me go," Minako said, trying to push herself off of him.

He reached out with his other hand and grabbed her wrists, "your hands are extremely cold, so don't touch my chest."

"Well if you would just let me go then we wouldn't have that problem." Sano laughed and let her go finally. "You're such a pervert!" she said angrily.

"Don't pretend you didn't like it. Besides, you were the one who ended up sleeping on me, not the other way around," Sano said. Minako was glad that it was dark since she was a deep shade of red at that point. She opened her mouth to say something, but didn't know what to say, so she closed it again. She rolled over onto her side and tried to fall asleep again, but couldn't. The next morning Sano woke up and saw that Minako was gone. The bag of food was still there and he got off the bed. He winced as his bare feet touched the cold, wooden floor and he stretched. The door opened and Minako came in, drying her wet hair with a towel.

"That's better," she said, smiling at him. "They have a bathhouse in the back. It's free if you want to go use it."

"Um, sure." He walked out the door and to the back. Minako had been telling the truth. There really was a bathhouse out there. He went in and a guy handed him a towel and showed him to an empty room. The water was hot and Sano just sat there for a few minutes, enjoying it. Then he began to wash and clean himself. He went back to the room and saw Minako sitting outside the door with the bag. "What's going on?"

"We only rented the room until noon and I didn't know how long you were going to be so I cleaned out the room," she said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. So how long until we reach Kyoto?"

"If we leave now and we don't stop for anything then we'll make it by five. If we stop for something, then probably seven or so," Minako answered. She took the towel from him and threw it back in the room. "I'm guessing we'll make it at about seven since you have to stop every four hours to eat something."

Sano looked offended, "I do not! It's more like every six hours." Minako rolled her eyes, but didn't argue. They said good-bye to the tavern keeper and left, walking down the road. Four hours later Sano looked at Minako, "can I have something to eat?"

"I told you! It is every four hours!" Minako said, reaching into the bag and grabbing food. "But we're walking while we're eating. I want to make it to Kyoto before six."

"Why?" Sano asked, his mouth full of food.

"Because my cousin doesn't open her doors after seven o'clock," Minako answered. "She's really superstitious and never opens her house up after dark. Not even for family."

"She sounds like a nutcase," Sano said. He expected to get hit, but Minako didn't do anything.

"She is, but she also owns a two story house and has the second story up for rent," she said. It's small, but it has it's own kitchen and stairs on the outside so I won't have to use the front door if I come home after dark."

"How convenient. Is she really a nutcase?"

"Not literally, no. But she can appear to be a bit crazy when you first meet her. Her name's Kinta, just to let you know." Sano nodded and Minako looked at him, "so I've been wondering. Why is it that you're worried that your friend won't help you out when we reach Kyoto?"

Sano stared at her for a minute before responding. "The last time we talked we got into a fight about his sister. She had told him that I . . . " he trailed off for a minute, "anyway, he didn't believe me that nothing happened and told me that if I ever showed my face in front of him again, he would kill me. Hopefully he forgot that part."

Minako shook her head, "I'm doubting it, but whatever you like. Why did he think that you did anything to his sister? Especially since you were best friend?"

"Because his sister told him that I did. She was angry because I didn't have any feelings toward her and that I thought my relationship with her brother was more important than our 'relationship'."

"She sounds like a bitch," Minako said sourly. "There's a girl in my village who's like that." They talked about a couple of other things for a while, then fell silent. Kyoto came into view a few hours later and Minako smiled. "We'll be there just in time to make it to my cousin's house."


	6. Chapter 6

Sano stared down at the city and looked at Minako. "Do you think I could stay at your cousin's house for tonight?"

She nodded, "yeah, if the top floor hasn't been rented out to anyone yet." He followed her down the road and in towards the center of the city. She stopped in front of a two story house and smiled. "Here we are!"

She went up the steps and knocked on the door. A little woman with brown hair and green eyes opened the door. "Minako? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me Kinta," she said, smiling at her cousin.

"Oh! Come in, come in!" She saw Sano and ushered him in too. Then she grabbed Minako's arm and pulled her a little ways away. "So, who's the man? Are you two in love?"

Minako blushed, "no, nothing like that. He helped me out and we were both going to Kyoto, so we decided to travel together. That's it."

"Sure it is," Kinta said. She smiled at Sano and walked over to him, hand outstretched. "Welcome, I'm Kinta."

"Sanosuke," he said, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you. You two made it just in time for dinner, so come sit and eat." Sano followed Minako and Kinta to the dining room and saw a man sitting at the table. "Dear, this is my cousin Minako and her friend Sanosuke," she said, pointing them out. "And this is Shigure, my husband."

Minako just about fell over, "when did you get married?"

"Just last month. I would have invited you to the wedding, but I knew that your parents wouldn't let you come," Kinta said.

"It's nice to meet both of you," Shigure said, holding out a hand to Sano and Minako. They each shook it and he sat down again. "Please, have a seat." Minako sat next to Sano and Kinta went to the kitchen to get the food. She came back and set a giant pot of beef stew on the table. She poured everyone a bowl.

"So what brought you here Minako?" Kinta asked as she sat down.

"Well, I kinda ran away from home and was wondering if you were still renting out your top floor," she answered.

Kinta dropped her spoon, "you ran away? Does anyone even know where you're at?"

"My brother," Minako said sheepishly. "About that floor?"

"No, no one is renting it out right now. But I'm sending a letter to your parents telling them that you're here. They're probably worried sick about you," Kinta said.

"Yeah right. The only reason they would be worried about me is if I told them I was going to go on a killing spree," she said sarcastically. Her cousin glared at her, but said nothing more. They are in silence and when Minako tried to help Kinta with the dishes she got brushed off.

"Just go upstairs. You must be tired from your trip."

Minako walked up the stairs slowly and went into a room. Sano knocked and opened it, seeing her sitting on a bed. "Do you want to talk about what just happened?"

"Not really," Minako said, not looking at him. "She got angry, that's all there is to it."

"Well, if you hadn't made that remark about your parents then it never would have happened," Sano said, closing the door behind him. He hoped that the walls were thick since he figured Minako was about to blow up on him. And boy was he right.

"You don't get it! My parents don't give a rat's ass about what I do or what happens to me or where I go! The only thing I'm good for is doing the things that my mom is too lazy to do herself!" She was standing, fists clenched and raging. "Kinta knows that too, and yet she insists upon telling them where I'm at so that they can come get me and take me back home to do even more crap than before!" She had tears in her eyes and she was trying desperately to hold them back, but they flowed anyway. Sano stepped closer to her and held her, letting her cry against him. "It's not fair. I wanted to get away from it all, and she wants me to go back to it," Minako said quietly. "No body cares what happens to me."

Sano lifted her chin so that she was looking at him, "I care. And if it turns out that your parents do try to come and take you back then we'll just have to go somewhere else." She smiled and he bent down and kissed her softly. "You should get to bed. I'll be right across the hall." Minako nodded and laid down on the bed. She looked dazed, but happy, and Sano waited until she had fallen asleep to go to his own room.

Minako woke up in the morning and stretched. She laid there for a few more minutes, thinking about last night and when Sano kissed her. She shook her head, _"now I'm thinking like a love sick teenager," _she thought to herself. The only irony in that thought was that, she was a teenager. Minako got off the bed and walked out of the room and looked up as Sano came out of his. "Good morning," she said.

"Morning," he said. He looked and sounded tired, but smiled anyway. "I gonna go and try to find Shiro today, but first, breakfast?"

Minako laughed and nodded, leading him downstairs. Kinta was already up and making breakfast. "Where's Shigure?" Minako asked.

"He left for work already," she answered, not looking up from the pan she had over the fire. The three of them stood there in an uncomfortable silence when Kinta turned towards Sano, "could we have some time to talk?"

He nodded, "yeah. I'll be outside if you need me."

Minako watched as he stepped outside and turned to her cousin, "what's up?"

"About last night, I'm sorry. I know you left for a reason and there wouldn't be any point in sending a letter to your parents. They'd probably just come to take you back and then you'd fine another way to escape again," she said, holding her hands in her lap.

Minako smiled and sat next to her on a stool, "I understand and if I had been in your place than I'd probably do the same thing. But, about the upper floor."

Kinta laughed, "you're all about business! You can rent the upper floor, and because you're my cousin and I love you so much, it's only half the rent."

"You don't have to do that for me. I can pay the whole thing every month, especially since I'm gonna try to find somewhere to work as soon as I can," Minako assured her.

"Minako, you're family. No one makes family pay the whole price for anything, unless they're hated, which you're not." Kinta looked at the door, "I suppose we can call your friend back in."

Minako stood and went to the door, "Sano, we're done talking. You can come inside now." He nodded and came in, smiling as Kinta handed him a plate with food on it. He scarfed it down as you and Kinta watched and ate your own food.

"You're an animal," Kinta told him jokingly as Sano asked for more food. She filled his plate again and put some more food on her own.

"You sure are eating a lot, Kinta. Is there something you need to tell me?" Minako asked.

She swallowed a bite of food and smiled, "well, um, I'm pregnant."

Minako shrieked and dropped her plate, which was empty, and gave her a giant hug. "Oh my god! When did you find out?"

"Just last week. I haven't told Shigure yet, but I was thinking about tonight," Kinta said quietly. She looked at Sano and Minako, "will you guys be there when I tell him?"

Minako nodded, "yeah, I will be. But why would you need us there?" She looked at Sano, who looked mildly shocked that Kinta would asked him to be there, since they hardly knew each other. "Sano? What about you?"

"Yeah, I'll be here," he said. Kinta smiled and took the empty dishes, once again she refused Minako's offer to help with the dishes. "I need to go and look for somebody. I'll be back by dinner."

Minako stood up, "I'll go with you. I have to get new clothes anyway." Kinta nodded and you walked with Sano out of the house. "Want to come with me before we find Shiro?"

Sano shrugged, "I guess so."

"You don't have to. I can just meet you back here when you're done," Minako told him.

"No really, it's okay. I'll go with you," he said. They went to one clothing store and Minako bought all the clothes she needed. They went back the house and up the side stairs so that Kinta wouldn't question what they were doing back so early. After putting the clothes in her room, Minako went with Sano to find Shiro. "I want to see if he still lives in his old house, so we'll start there."

"Where did he used to live?" Minako asked.

"Near the end of the city," Sano said. "Near the woods basically." They walked along Kyoto's roads and stopped at a large, two story house. Sitting on the porch outside was a small woman with black hair, holding a baby.

She looked up and stood swiftly, "what do you want?"

Sano's eyes widened, "Kunto?" She nodded and Sano looked at Minako and back again, "um, yeah, I need to talk to your brother."

Minako looked at the girl and raised an eyebrow. _"So this is the girl that Sano was talking about before. She's not very pretty." _And it was true. She had a narrow face and a tired look in her eyes. Her black hair was thin and dull and she was scrawny, too scrawny. "Shiro's not here right now. If you want to talk to him then you'll have to come back later." "And who is she?" Kunto asked, looking at Minako in disgust.

Minako clenched her fists, but Sano put a hand on her head. "This is Minako. And it doesn't look like you're brother is out," he added, seeing a giant shadow pass in front of a window.

Sure enough a man came out of the house and glared down at Sano and Minako. He was bald, but couldn't have been any older than twenty-three or so. Not to mention he was cute, although not as cute as Sano. "Why are you here Sano? I doubt that you want to die, so why?"

Sano smiled, "I wanted to have a quick talk with you. Try and straighten things out."

Shiro looked at Minako, and then back at Sano. "Follow me," he said. Sano looked at Minako and shrugged, following Shiro to the back.

Minako stayed where she was at and rocked back and forth on her feet, whistling. "Could you stop that?" Kunto snapped angrily.

"Stop what? The whistling or the rocking?" Minako asked, trying to see how far she could push before making Kunto snap.

Obviously it didn't take much. She stood, the baby still in her arms, "quit being smart with me! You've no right!"

Minako held up her hands, "I didn't mean to make you angry. And you might not want to yell so much, you might wake the babe." Kunto opened her mouth to say something else when they heard a giant crash from where Sano and Shiro had just gone to. "What the hell was that?" Minako ran to the back and stopped.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Minako saw Sano laying on the ground in front of the house. Shiro had his fists raised and an evil little smile on his face. "Come on, man. Is that all you got?"

Sano stood carefully, wiping away blood from his mouth. He could feel a bump already forming on the back of his head where he had hit the house. "All I wanted to do was talk! What's so wrong with that?"

Minako headed towards Sano and Shiro raised a hand, "stop!" he yelled, and Minako did, although hesitantly. "I told you that the next time I saw you I was going to kill you, and you know me well enough that I don't break my promises." He lunged at Sano faster than Minako could see and aimed a punch at Sano's head and hit his forehead. Sano didn't flinch and then moved to the side and kneed Shiro in the gut, sending him to his knees.

"Are you ready to talk yet?" Sano asked, slightly out of breath.

"Not in the slightest," Shiro answered. He swung his legs out and knocked Sano on his ass. He lunged onto his chest and hit Sano in the face a couple of times before Sano was able to throw him off. They both stood, quite a ways a part, facing each other in complete silence. Shiro lunged again, but this time Minako was in the way. Unfortunately Shiro couldn't stop himself in time and tackled her. He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close so she didn't hurt herself. "Are you okay?" he asked her, still laying over her.

"Yeah, just fine," Minako answered. The position was a bit uncomforting and Minako was about to say something when she watched Shiro get pulled up into the air and set on his feet. Shiro was a big man and Sano was scrawny compared to him, but it was Sano who had pulled Shiro off of her.

He held out a hand to Minako and she took it, letting Sano pull her to her feet. "You're an idiot."

"And you're a jerk, so what's your point?" Minako asked. She brushed herself off and said, "besides, if it weren't for me then you'd be the one on the ground getting your face pounded in."

They heard Shiro laugh, "she's right. But you probably shouldn't have stepped in front of me, seeing as how I didn't have ample time to stop myself before hitting you." He glanced at Sano and took a step closer. Minako and Sano both thought that he was going to try and fight him again, but instead he held out a hand, "I think I've had enough for one day."

Sano stared at his hand in disbelief for a moment, then took it and shook his hand, "me too. And my head hurts like hell."

"I can make something to help with that, if Shiro doesn't mind if I use his kitchen," Minako said.

"No problem. I figure we can go in and talk about whatever Sano came to talk about," Shiro answered.

Kunto spoke up for the first time since they went to the back, "what!? You're actually giving him a chance?"

Minako spun around to face her, "listen lady, I understand that you hate Sano's guts, but if you haven't been paying attention Shiro and Sano have been beating the crap out of each other for the past twenty flipping minutes! I think they deserve a break!" The baby began crying and Kunto spun around and stalked back into the house. "Who stuck a stick up her ass and forgot to pull it out?"

Shiro laughed, "she's been like that since she had the kid." He could see the question in Sano's eyes before he was able to ask it, "and no, we don't know who the father is." He avoided their gazes for a moment then looked back at them, "you were right about my sister, and I'm sorry I didn't believe you back then, but…" he trailed off.

"But it's hard to believe things about family members no matter how true it is," Minako finished for him. She understood, having a brother who used to cause a lot of trouble around town for quite awhile before their father had found a painful way to fix it.

"Yeah, pretty much. About that stuff you were going to make for Sano's head, do you think you could make some for me?"

"No problem. It's just tea, so it'll be easy to make," Minako said. "It get's rid of all aches and pains without making you sleepy. My mom taught me to make it."

"Then let's go," Shiro said. He led them inside and Minako was impressed with the inside. It was clean and modest. The kitchen was to the left and the main room to the right. In front of the door were the stairs and she guessed that's where the bedrooms were. Minako began making the tea and Sano and Shiro went to the main room, "so what did you want to talk about?"

"I need your help. I've been getting a lot of comments from…friends…that I need to work on my defense and you're the only one I could think of that would be able to help me with it."

Shiro nodded and took the cup of tea from Minako. Sano did the same and watched as Shiro took a sip before responding, "I'll help on one condition. You help me in the fields in the morning and we'll train for a couple hours, then you'll help in the fields again."

"Sounds fair," Sano said. "What time do you want me here in the mornings?"

Shiro sighed, "hm. How about an hour after dawn."

Minako laughed at the dismayed look on Sano's face and patted his leg, "don't worry, I'll make sure that he get's here." Shiro nodded and Minako looked outside, "we should probably head back to my cousin's house. She's expecting us to be there when she tells her husband something." Shiro saw them to the door and waved good-bye.

Sano was walking along, hands in pockets and staring at the ground, in silence. He looked over at Minako who had a far off look in her eyes. "Hey, you in there?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm here. Just thinking a bit," she told him. "How's your head?"

"Better." Sano recognized that look and didn't like it one bit. He remembered when he was living in Kyoto and every girl that had met Shiro would have that same look in their eyes. Sano felt a stab of jealousy at the thought that Minako was falling for Shiro.

"I'm glad. I hope we're not going to be late for dinner," Minako said, not sounding so dazed anymore. They reached the house at the same time that Shigure walked up. He barely glanced at them and walked inside, but he was kind enough to leave the door open for them. Minako found a note from Kinta in her room and read it. "Kinta left to get some more food for dinner tonight," she told Sano.

"How long do you think she'll be gone?" Sano asked. He had a strange tone to his voice and Minako was worried that something was wrong.

"Not for another hour or so I suppose. Why?"

Sano didn't answer her question and instead he stepped closer to her. "Perfect. That gives me just enough time." Minako was about to ask what he meant, but Sano pressed his mouth against hers and pulled her closer to him. She didn't resist, which surprised Sano a bit, and melted into his arms, kissing him back passionately. He heard her moan and when he went to break off the kiss she put her hands on his face and pulled him closer again.

Minako couldn't help herself. She had been waiting for this forever it seemed and now that it was happening she didn't want it to end. "Minako, I need to breathe," Sano said in a low and husky tone.

"Sure," she said breathlessly. She staid in his arms and laid her head on his chest, breathing in his scent and enjoying the warmth of his body. She looked up at him and smiled sweetly, "it took you long enough." The door downstairs opened and they heard Kinta's voice talking to Shigure. "Damn, she's home early."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Minako stepped away from Sano and towards the door, "I should probably go and see if Kinta needs any help with dinner." She smiled sadly at Sano and walked out the door, heading downstairs. Kinta was in the kitchen and standing over the pot, adding vegetables and meat to it. "Need help?" Minako asked.

"No thank you. I've got it." Kinta sounded nervous and Minako was worried.

"Honey? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just been one of those days." In truth Kinta was not fine. She was afraid that Shigure wouldn't accept the baby as his and that he would have one of his anger fits in front of Sano and Minako. "I'll call you down when dinner is ready."

Minako wanted to stay and urge Kinta to tell her what was wrong, but at the same time she knew that Kinta needed to be alone with her thoughts. "All right, but if you need me than just come and get me." Kinta nodded without turning and Minako waited for a moment to see if there was anything else that needed to be said. But Kinta said nothing so Minako went back up the stairs and back to Sano.

He was laying on her bed and sat up when she came in. He saw the look on her face and walked over to her, "what's wrong?"

"Kinta seems so worried, but she won't tell me what's wrong," Minako told him.

Sano laid a hand on her cheek and kissed her lightly, "she's probably just nervous. It's not everyday that she has to tell her husband that she's pregnant."

"I know that, but I also think that it goes deeper. It's almost as if she's afraid of his reaction. I'm just worried."

Sano was amazed by Minako. She was 17 and at that age most girls are worried about their looks and finding a guy and doing all these other things. But Sano had now met two teenage girls, Kaoru and Minako, who cared more about their responsibilities than anything else. "Relax," he told her. "I'm sure she's fine and that you're just over-reacting." She looked up at him and smiled, but the smile didn't touch her eyes, which were still filled with worry. He could drown in those eyes if he stared into them for too long. "I can help you relax if you want." He raised his eyebrows up and down in a little dance and Minako laughed, a cheery and bright sound that sent shivers up Sano's spine. When she smiled this time it did reach her eyes, and Sano saw once again why he had fallen for this girl.

"After that I'm bound to let you," Minako said. She stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. At first it was sweet and innocent, but soon it was passionate and hungry and Minako found herself wanting more of Sano, and right now. _"But I can't do that, especially not here. People might hear and I don't think I'm ready," _she thought to herself, almost frantically. Sano must felt the same way or had an inkling of what she was thinking, because he slowed the kiss down and then broke it off completely. Minako didn't look up at him, but laid her head on his chest again.

"Let's sit down," Sano suggested.

Minako shrugged, "I don't want to move so have fun with that." She couldn't see the mysterious grin that Sano had on his face and therefore had no idea what he was about to do next.

He bent his knees and reached down, grabbing her thighs, and picked her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. Her head popped off his chest in shock and Sano had to keep his laughter on the inside, in fear of getting hit. He took her to where her sleeping mat was and kneeled down on it. For a moment Minako a stab of fear go through her body as Sano laid her down on the mat, but it disappeared as Sano laid down next to her instead. "See, you didn't have to move and I had fun."

"You still gave me a hell of a shock, though. The least you could have done was warn me," Minako told him, snuggling against his chest.

"That would take the fun out of it. Besides, you can't tell me that you didn't like it. I saw that look in your eyes."

"You mean the look of shock? Yeah, kinda figured you would," Minako told him.

She felt Sano shake his head, his chin moving side to side on the top of her head where it rested, "no, the look was something more of 'oh my god' and then 'I like this.' And don't tell me it ain't so, because I know what I saw."

Although Minako disagreed whole heartedly, she knew that Sano was right. But she wouldn't admit that even someone had a knife to her throat. "Whatever you say, Sano," Minako said finally, giving up on arguing with him. The man was as stubborn as a male horse when he was in the need for some action. The idea made her laugh and Sano looked at her with a mixture of confusion and happiness. She couldn't figure out why he was so happy at the sound of her laughter.

But Sano knew. He loved the sound of her laugh and thought that it brightened the room, no matter how dark it was. As they laid on the mat together Sano began to wonder about his feelings. Each time he had let himself get close to a girl something would go wrong. They would leave him, they would make some story that would get him in trouble (like Shiro's sister, Kunto), or he would find out some horrible feature about them and not be able to handle it. The warm and fuzzy feeling that Minako gave him was as unfamiliar as it was scary. Sano wondered slightly that if Minako was to break his heart, would he be able to live with the heartache? It was true that he had been with a lot of women and even thought that he had loved some of them, but this was different, and that made him wonder if it was different in a good way or in a bad way.

He looked down at Minako, who had her head against his chest and was staring into space, thinking her own thoughts, and he smiled. Looking at her face, angelic when she wasn't angry and just as beautiful when she was, made his thoughts seem foolish. There was no way that this one little girl could ever hurt him, or even want to hurt him. But at the same time he knew that wasn't true. She wasn't nearly as sweet or innocent as Kauro was, and even Kauro was able to break someone's heart.

He thought briefly on his life before he had come to Kyoto and wondered if Yahiko had gotten up the nerve to asked little Tsubame out yet, and he also wondered if Kenshin and Kauro had gotten any further in their relationship. He remembered seeing them holding hands at one point and had even caught them kissing, a little piece of gossip he had told Tae and Tsubame when he visited the Akebeko the next day. He remembered their laughs, Tae's a loud and hearty one, and Tsubame's little giggle. Suddenly he found he was homesick, which was another odd feeling for Sano, seeing as how he had never really had a place that he could call home. _"Maybe I should forget this whole thing and just go back. I'm sure that Minako would understand, she might even come with me," _Sano thought briefly. But then the nagging remarks from Saito would come and when he found out that Sano had come back without any training what-so-ever the nagging would never end. Kenshin would never say anything, but the laughter would be in his eyes and Kauro would say whatever Kenshin wasn't saying, but in a more annoying and noble-like tone. Yahiko, the little bugger, would always make some comment about it whenever he found a chance, and Sano realized that he wouldn't be able to live with himself (or any of the others) if he were to walk away from this just because he felt homesick. Besides, there was Shiro to think about too. Sano had promised to help him in the fields, and he meant to keep that promise.

Minako stirred and he looked down at her. She opened her mouth to say something, but Kinta's voice from downstairs came first, "DINNER!"

"I guess now is the time," Minako said. Sano stood and held out a hand for her to take, and he lifted her off the ground. For some reason Minako felt as nervous as Kinta had looked when she went down to check on her. _"There's no reason to be nervous,"_ she told herself. _"You're cousin is only telling her husband that she's pregnant and you have no idea how he's going to react to the news." _At that thought Minako decided she was going to sit next to Kinta, that way if anything went wrong Minako would be able to get Kinta out of there before she got injured.

She made her way down the stairs, Sano a step behind her, and walked into the main room where Shigure was already kneeling at the little table and Kinta was setting out plates of food.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Minako sat down on the opposite side of Shigure, Sano sitting next to her, and waited until Kinta sat down before beginning to eat. They ate in silence, like they normally did, yet this silence seemed to be more strained than normal, and Minako thought that Kinta had already told Shigure that she was pregnant. But she hadn't, and Minako knew it.

After dinner she helped Kinta carry the dishes into the kitchen. She was about to walk out when Kinta grabbed her arm. "What's wrong?" Minako asked, seeing the tears forming in her cousin's eyes.

"I- I don't think I can tell him," she admitted slowly. "I'm afraid of what his reaction is going to be."

Minako gave her cousin a small hug, "don't worry. If Shigure really loves you then he'll be happy." She didn't dare say what would happen if he didn't really love her.

"You're right, and I know you are, but it's still not easy," Kinta said.

"_What kind of man is Shigure if his own wife doesn't think that he actually loves her?" _ Minako asked herself. "Let's go out there and tell him. We can do dishes later."

Kinta nodded and followed Minako out to the dining area. "Where's Shigure at?" she asked Sano.

"He went to his room," Sano told her.

Kinta went to the bedroom door and knocked, then poked her head inside, "can you come back out here please? There's something I need to tell you." Minako could hear the floorboards creek as Shigure crossed the room, then he came out, following Kinta. Kinta took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Shigure, I'm- I'm pregnant."

Shigure stood there for a brief moment, then a smile broke out on his face and he gave Kinta a giant hug and a kiss. "That's great!" Minako was shocked.

"How about you two go into your room and Sano and I will do the dishes," Minako suggested. Kinta didn't have time to object before Shigure was pulling her into the bedroom again. "Let's go Sano. The sooner we get these dishes done the sooner we can go to bed."

Sano nodded. When they were in the kitchen he spoke up, "I wasn't expecting that reaction. Gave me a heart attack when he smiled."

Minako laughed, "I know. But I'm glad it didn't turn out like any of us kept thinking it would." They finished with the dishes, Minako washing and Sano drying and putting them away, and headed upstairs. "We have to get up early tomorrow so don't forget."

If you want me to get up early then you're going to have to wake me up," Sano informed her. "And it shouldn't be too hard, seeing as how I'm sleeping in your room tonight."

"Says who?" Minako demanded, hands on hips.

"Me," Sano answered simply. He stepped towards her and backed her up into her own room. "I'm too lazy to go to my own room anyhow."

"Yeah, just like you're too lazy to wait one more night before sleeping in a bed," Minako said.

"That's not being lazy, that's being impatient," Sano corrected her. He picked her up off her feet and carried her to the sleeping mat on the floor. "You're extremely light," he commented suddenly, making Minako give him a questioning look.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" she asked. He shrugged and set her down on the mat. Suddenly there was a loud shriek and then a happy laugh from downstairs and Minako blushed a deep crimson, "that was more than I ever wanted to hear coming from my cousin."

"At least they're enjoying themselves," Sano said. He seemed completely un-phased by what he had just heard.

"So I've noticed. Do you mind stepping out while I change into sleeping clothes?"

Sano stared at her for a minute and smiled, "not at all." He walked to the door and closed it behind him. Minako thought that it was just too easy, so she peeked her head out the door and was surprised to see that his back was towards the door. He turned around at the sound of the door opening and asked, "what? Do you not trust me or something?"

"I didn't say that," Minako said, closing the door again and changing quickly. She opened the door again, "you can come in now if you want."

"Finally. You take too long," Sano told her.

"Oh? And how long does it take you?"

"Less than thirty seconds." Minako scoffed and Sano said, "no really. Watch." He took off his gee top and threw it on the floor next to the mat. "There, done. Now what do I get for winning?"

"A swift kick in the ass."

"Sorry but Shiro already beat you too that," Sano said. Remembering the fight brought back the pain in his sides again, and he grimaced slightly.

"Are you okay?" Minako asked.

"Fine," Sano assured her. She didn't look as if she believed him, so he was going to prove it. He pulled her down to the mat and leaned over her, his face close to hers. He slipped a hand up her shirt and traced a line down her side, bringing goosebumps. She brought her face closer to his to kiss him, but he pulled back, teasing her. She got a look of defiance in her eyes and grabbed the back of his head, forcing it down and giving him a long, hard, passionate kiss. Her body pressed into his and he could feel himself lowering down on her. He broke off the kiss, "Minako-"

He didn't get to finish because Minako's mouth was covering his again. He didn't try to fight it, and just went wherever Minako wanted to go. He got tired of just kissing her mouth so he moved his down. First to her jaw line and then down to her neck. She moaned as he nipped her earlobe and her body arched up against his.

She wanted him so badly and Sano knew it, so when he stopped and pushed away she growled at him. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"I'm making sure you don't go further than you should," Sano told her.

Minako knew that he meant good, yet she couldn't stop from being mad at him at the same time. She turned around and tucked an arm under her head, trying to go to sleep. She heard Sano chuckle and felt his arm wrap itself around her waist, pulling himself closer to her. She wanted to push him away, but didn't, suddenly feeling to comfortable and to tired to do much about it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sano woke up with someone shaking his arm and calling his name. "What?" he asked groggily.

"It's time to get up. If you want to get to Shiro's house, that is," Minako said.

"Alright. Give me a second," Sano told her.

Minako sighed, _"men. All they want is sex, alcohol, and sleep." _She heard snoring and realized that Sano had fallen asleep again. "Dammit! Sano! Get up!" Minako knelt beside him and shook his shoulder. He rolled over, with her arm trapped between his arm and his body. "Ah! Sano!" Her face was leaned over his and she couldn't help but smile. He looked so innocent when he was asleep, to bad it wasn't true. Minako smiled as a thought came to her mind. She leaned in closer and kissed him. His eyes shot open and Minako smiled at him. "Well that woke you up."

"Damn straight it did," Sano said, sitting up slowly.

"Can I have my arm back?" Minako asked, wriggling her arm slightly.

"No. I still have uses for it," Sano told her. To prove his point, he pulled her forward so that she was leaning over him again. He slipped an arm around her waist and pinned her to him.

"What happened to wanting to go to Shiro's house for help?"

Sano pouted and let her go. "You're no fun."

They walked out of her room and Sano headed for the stairs when Minako grabbed his arm. "Not that way. I don't want to wake anyone up, so we're going from the back stairs."

"Back stairs?" Sano said slowly, trying to remember what she was talking about. "Oh! Right, back stairs." He followed her to the back of the house and out a door. They went down the wooden steps and into the street.

When they reached Shiro's house, he was already awake. Unfortunately he was in the middle of an argument with his sister. "I can't believe that you're actually offering to help him!" she yelled.

"I thought we already discussed this last night? I told you my reasons!"

"I don't care! As long as he's still coming here I'm leaving!" Kunto stomped into the house and slammed the door shut. A few moments later she came out with a bag and her baby in her arms. "I'm leaving."

Shiro seemed helpless to stop her, so Minako stepped in front of her. "Listen lady, I don't care much for you, but your child can't go out there. He's too young and there's no way that you can properly care for him out there."

"So what do you want me to do? Leave him here with you?" she asked, a disgusted look on her face.

"That or stay here."

Kunto stared at her, unbelieving for a moment. "You're serious aren't you?"

"Damn straight I am," Minako told her.

"Fine!" She shoved the child into Minako's arms. "Take my child then! I'm still leaving!"

Minako was dumbfounded as she watched Kunto walk away. "You're unfit mother!" she yelled at Kunto. "Dammit. What have I gotten myself into?"

"You just became the new nanny of my nephew," Shiro told her, calmly. "Better you than her, though." He looked at Sano, "glad to see you actually came. Ready to get to work?"

"I suppose," Sano said. He looked over at Minako as he followed Shiro to the rice fields and smiled as he watched her touch noses with the baby and tickle his sides.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minako walked into the house, Kunto's baby in her arms, and sighed as she sat on a wooden chair. "I can't believe your own mother abandoned you. I don't even know your name." The baby gurgled happily in response. "Well aren't you the little cutie. Yes you are. But I don't even have a way to feed you. I'll have to talk to Shiro in a little bit I suppose." For the moment Minako slid down to the ground and played with the baby.

An hour or so later Shiro and Sano came back in, sweaty and dirty. "You two stink. Where are the baby's bottles?"

Shiro rubbed his forehead for a moment and groaned, "they're down in the cellar, but we don't have any goats milk for him."

"Oh. What's his name?"

"Amida," Shiro told her. When Minako raised an eyebrow Shiro laughed, "it was Kunto's idea."

"I don't have a problem with it, but it's the name of one of the Buddha's. She doesn't seem to be the 'religious' type," Minako said. "Where do you normally get the milk?"

"From our neighbor. He gives it to us for free, but you may want to take the baby with you. Otherwise he won't give you any."

"Got it. I'll be back soon," Minako told them. "Alright Amida, let's go get you food." She walked out, bouncing the baby up and down on her hip. The way to Shiro's neighbor was longer than she thought, but baby Amida made the trip more enjoyable. When she reached the farm she saw an old man plowing the field. "Excuse me? Are Samagi-san?"

He straightened and looked at her with smiling eyes, "why yes I am. And you are?"

"Minako. I'm here to ask if you have any milk for baby Amida," Minako told him.

"Why yes, I do. But where's Kunto?"

"Um, she left this morning and left Amida with Shiro," Minako explained.

Samagi nodded, "I always wondered about her. She didn't seem to be the responsible type. Well then Minako-dono, come inside and I'll get the milk for Amida." Minako nodded and followed him into the house. She waited in the parlor while Samagi got the milk from the cellar. He came back up, "here you are Minako-dono."

"Thank you Samagi-san," Minako said, bowing before she left the house. On the way back she looked down at Amida, "now we can go back and get you fed. And knowing the other two boys, they probably haven't had anything to eat anything. Unless you're uncle knows how to cook." When they were back at the house Minako shook her head as she watched Sano and Shiro plow the field. "There they go again. Have you two eaten yet?" she asked loudly.

Sano stopped and looked over at her, "nope."

"Figured," Minako whispered to Amida. "We'll feed you first though." Amida gurgled and grabbed a strand of her hair. He tugged lightly and Minako laughed, pulling the strand from his hands, "no, no. You can't pull my hair. It would hurt." She set Amida on the ground and heated up a pot of water and put milk in a bottle. As soon as it was done, she picked up the baby and fed him. "You're such a good little boy. Unlike the other kids I used to watch in my village." The thought of her village brought feelings that she had thought were banished to the back of her mind.

Homesickness filled her and Minako thought about her family, her brother mostly, and wished there was some way to send them word that she was okay without giving away her location. Amida squirmed in her arms and Minako realized that she had let the bottle slip from his mouth. "Oops, sorry baby."

Shiro walked in, wiping sweat off with a towel, and smiled at the two of them. "You'd make a great mother," he told her.

Minako blushed and said, "thank you."

Sano came in soon after and plopped down on the ground next to Minako, "so, how's the baby?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"The baby's fine," Minako answered. Little Amida stirred and laid his head on her chest and fell asleep. "I think someone was a little tired."

"His bed is upstairs," Shiro told her and Minako nodded, standing and walking up the stairs. She laid the child down in his crib and cooed over him gently, stroking his face. Minako went back down and saw Shiro making something over the fire. "Have you eaten yet?" he asked her without turning around.

"No. Amida was taking up most of the time I had to do anything else." She looked over his shoulder, "what are you making?"

"Stew," Shiro answered simply.

Sano grabbed her around the waist and pulled her outside. Minako opened her mouth to ask what he was doing when Sano was pressing his mouth against hers and pinned her against the wall. She moaned as his tongue invaded her mouth and she threw her arms over his neck. Minako pulled back and gasped for breath. "What was that for?"

"Nothing special. Just felt like it," he answered, smiling at her. He pressed himself against her and growled in her ear, then bit her earlobe gently, making Minako gasp.

"Sano! Minako! Lunch is ready!" Shiro yelled from inside the house.

"Guess we had better get inside and eat," Minako told Sano. He stepped back and walked in behind her.

Shiro already had three bowls set out on the table and Minako kneeled down next to him. "After lunch I figure we could start training," Shiro told Sano. He looked over at Minako, "you can come out and watch if you want." Minako just nodded, to intent on eating the stew. She was starving and it was so delicious. Sano finished before anyone else and waited impatiently for them to finish. When Shiro and Minako were done Shiro insisted on doing the dishes first and refused to have Minako's help since she had taken care of Amida all morning. Finally he was done and the three of them went outside to the back practice yard.

"Are we going to be able to hear Amida if he starts crying?" Minako asked worriedly.

Shiro nodded, "his bedroom window is right there and it's always open when I'm outside. Not to mention he's a loud baby." Minako nodded, only a little reassured, and sat on the grass as Shiro and Sano stood facing each other. "First things first, we need to see how you fight. This time don't hold back and try your hardest to knock me down and block my moves," Shiro told Sano.

"Got it," Sano said.

They stood still for a minute more, then both lunged at the same time. Minako flinched as their fists connected together with a resounding crack and saw Sano aim his other fist for Shiro's unprotected stomach. Shiro saw it too and spun the side, catching Sano's arm and throwing him to the ground. Sano was up instantly and went at Shiro again. He was going for Shiro's face, but at the last minute he threw out his leg and sent Shiro sprawling into a tree with a kick to the solar plexus. Shiro stood shakily and spit out blood. It only took a moment before he was going for Sano and throwing punch after punch, each one connecting with a different part of Sano's body. Some to the head, stomach, and ribs, and Sano wasn't able to block a single one. Well, more like he wasn't trying to block a single one. He was too busy trying to find an opening to get to Shiro. With a final blow to the ribs, which connected with a cracking noise that Minako knew were Sano's ribs, he went down, with Shiro right on top.

"Next lesson, block first, then look for openings. Finding an opening does you know good if you're on the ground and unable to fight."

He helped Sano to his feet, "that last one did it in for me today. I can barely move."

Shiro nodded, "I can tell." He turned to Minako, "I think you should get him to your sister's house and check his wounds. I can take care of Amida and thanks to Sano all the work in the fields is done for the day."

Minako nodded and took Sano by the arm, putting it over her shoulder and helping him get back to the house. They took the back stairs up again and Minako fished threw her bags until she found bandages and an ointment for the bleeding. "This stuff is going to sting for a minute, but it's better than nothing," she told him, opening the ointment.

"Great, just what I needed, more pain," Sano grumbled.

Minako applied some to a wound on his head and arm, then went downstairs to make tea. While she was brewing some she added an herb that would numb the pain of Sano's cracked ribs and help him fall asleep. She noticed that house was unusually quiet and it took her a moment to realize that her cousin wasn't home. Wondering where she could be, Minako took a cup of the tea up to Sano and told him to drink it all. It wasn't long before he was deep asleep, looking peaceful and innocent again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Sano woke to the sound of arguing from downstairs and snuck down there to see what was going on. Minako was standing in front of her cousin, hands raised in the air, and yelling. "You can't tell me that you don't know where they came from! Bruises don't just appear!"

Kinta flinched as Minako's voice rose to a higher pitch. "Trust me Minako! I don't know where they came from!"

Sano grabbed Minako's shoulders and pulled her back. He was able to see what she was freaking out over, and frankly he thought she had every right. Kinta's left eye was black and her bottom lip was slightly swollen and both her arms had bruises where someone had grabbed her.

"Why are you letting him do this too you?" Minako asked, referring to Shigure.

Kinta trembled in anger, "how dare you say that he did this too me! It wasn't him!"

"How am I supposed to believe that?!" Minako shouted.

Sano pulled her back further, "come on, we need to get going."

Minako ripped herself from his grasp, "I'm not going today."

"Well you're not staying here!" Kinta shouted.

"Like hell I'm not!"

"Get out of my house!"

Minako stood there, dumbfounded, then turned and walked up the stairs. She came back a few minutes later with her bag and went straight for the door, not waiting for Sano or saying goodbye to Kinta. Sano ran after her and slipped an arm around her waist, "hey, I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"Yes she did, but it doesn't matter. I have enough money to rent some place."

"Or we can ask Shiro if we can stay there," Sano suggested.

Minako looked up at him, a look of sadness in her eyes, "do you think he'd let us stay?"

"I'll talk to him about it when we train today," Sano told her. "I'm sure he'll let us stay, and it'll give you more chances to be with Amida," he assured her. She smiled at him half-heartedly. When they reached Shiro's he was standing outside with Amida in his arms.

"Welcome back," he said to them. He looked at Minako and asked, "what's wrong?"

"I'll explain later," Sano promised.

Minako took the baby and smiled at him, then took him inside the house. Shiro looked at Sano, "so what happened?"

"Her cousin, Kinta, has bruises on her arms and face and Minako wanted to know where they had come from, but Kinta said she didn't know. Well, Minako made the mistake of accusing her husband, Shigure, and Kinta kicked her out."

Shiro shook his head, "well, until this blows over you two can stay here."

"Can you read minds?" Sano asked and laughed when Shiro tilted his head in confusion. "I was going to ask you if we could stay here until Minako and Kinta could figure things out."

Shiro chuckled and they went to the back where another day of training went by rather quickly, although painfully on Sano's part. He came into the house with more bruises and pains than he did the day before.

After putting Amida down for a small nap, Minako went upstairs to a guest room, which used to be Kunto's room, and sat on the floor. She put her head in her hands and began to cry silently. Sano came in and sat next to her, not disturbing her and waiting until she was ready to talk. Minako looked over at him and took a shuddering breath, "I made a mistake didn't I?"

"You had every right to freak out, but you shouldn't have freaked out on her. And blaming Shigure right off the bat probably didn't help any either," Sano reasoned.

"So I messed up," Minako surmised.

Sano was trying to think of something that would make her feel better, but he knew that the best thing to do would be to tell the truth. "Yes, you messed up." Minako hung her head and Sano put an arm around her shoulders, "Shiro said we could stay here until this blows over."

"You mean if it blows over?"

Sano shook his head, "it'll blow over. Just wait a few days and then go back and try to talk to her again. But, uh, be more calm about it this time." Minako smiled and Sano stood, "I have to go help Shiro, but we'll be outside if you need anything." He went to the door and stopped, turning around. He went back to Minako and bent over, kissing her, then walked out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Darkness came when Shiro and Sano were still outside, storing the crops that they had picked from Shiro's yard. "So how bad was it really?" Shiro asked Sano, referring to the argument between Minako and Kinta.

"It was bad. It may have been a short argument, but as soon Minako blamed Shigure for it all, Kinta cracked," Sano explained. "I'm almost positive they'll work things out, but I don't know how long it'll take and who's going to apologize first."

"I don't know if it makes a difference, but Minako should probably be the first to apologize," Shiro suggested. Sano just nodded in agreement. "What were the injuries?"

Sano thought for a moment, trying to remember them all. "She had a black eye, a split lip, and bruises on her arms where someone had grabbed her."

"Do you think her husband really did it?"

"I don't know. I mean, she's pregnant and he seemed really happy about it. But it all could've been an act." 

"Might she have told him that it wasn't his?"

Sano shook his head, "if it had been any other girl then I would've said possibly. But Kinta's too innocent to do that, unless someone forced her into it. In which case she would've told someone."

"Are you sure about that?" Shiro asked. Sano straightened and narrowed his eyes, wondering what his friend was getting at. "Think about it. She refused to tell Minako who had hurt her, so it's possible that she was too afraid to say anything if it happened before."

Sano was about to object, but couldn't. Shiro was right, there was a possibility that Kinta was to afraid to mention anything to them about it. "If that did happen then why wouldn't she at least tell Minako about it?"

"It could be that she was threatened. And since I'm sure Minako would act on what she said and find the guy, Kinta wouldn't want her getting into the middle of it."

Sano finished putting the barrels away in silence, contemplating whether or not he should tell Minako what Shiro had said. When they went inside dinner was done and Minako was feeding Amida.

"It took you two long enough. What were you doing?" she asked.

There was still a haunted look in her eyes that Sano could see, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. "We had more barrels than expected to put away," Shiro explained.

Shiro offered to wash dishes after dinner, but when Minako tried to object Sano rested a hand on her shoulder. "I actually need to talk to you." He had decided to tell her and hoped that she would take well.

"Okay, but let me put Amida to bed first."

She went up the stairs and Shiro asked, "are you going to tell her?"

"Yeah. I don't think it'll make her feel any better, but I have to try something." He followed after her and waited in the room they shared.

Minako entered a few minutes later and sat across from him, "so what did you want to talk about?"

"It's about Kinta." Minako turned her head away, but listened to him anyway. "What if Shigure really didn't hurt her?"

"What? If it wasn't him then who the hell was it?" she demanded angrily.

"It could've been someone else. And it might be that she was, or still is, too afraid to tell anyone about it," Sano said.

"If that were true then where did she go that late at night?" Sano stopped and looked at her. "Exactly. It would've been a good theory except for that little thing."

Sano blinked, then thought of something else. "Okay, but what if he did it because Kinta told him the baby wasn't his?"

Minako stood, anger flashing across her face. "Are trying to say that my cousin's a whore?"

"No!" Sano objected quickly, standing up in case she tried to walk away. "I meant, what if she was attacked before we even got here and didn't tell anyone."

"It still wouldn't be an excuse for Shiro to beat her like that!"

"I know, but it's an idea!" Sano shouted back. Minako looked down and Sano sighed, "I'm sorry, but it is an idea."

"I know. I think I'm going to go back there tomorrow," Minako said. "I'll take Amida with me so you two can keep on with your training."

"You don't want me to go with you?" She just shook her head and laid down on the bed mat. Sano smiled and laid down next to her, "night."

"G'night," she mumbled.


End file.
